TP KF: The Unexpected Sequel
by djaik-niffsta
Summary: Sequel to "TP KF: The Inside Story" and set after the end of AGU. Tommy finds Kimi sitting in his treehouse one evening. She attempts to explain this unexpected event, and reveals more than planned. How does Tommy respond? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Movie

_If you haven't read my previous story, TP KF: The Inside Story (I know there is meant to be a plus between TP and KF but it wouldn't show for some reason) then I suggest you do because this is a sequel to that. The previous story described an episode of Rugrats AGU through the eyes of Tommy and Kimi. This story, however, is an original story set shortly after the end of the final season of Rugrats AGU (season 5) and is written in third person. Honestly, I didn't think I'd write any further AGU fanfiction after the previous story. But here we are. I hope you enjoy it :)_

 _I expect this whole story will be three chapters, the second being the longest and most intense. Enjoy the first chapter!_

* * *

"Here it is!"

"Shhh, Dil, mum and dad will hear us!"

The two brothers were sat in their living room. It was about midnight and all the lights in the house were off, but the TV was on. With their parents in bed, the boys had snuck down to watch a horror movie they had secretly recorded.

Dil picked up the disk and put it in the DVD player. The boys held their breath as it whirred into life, closing it's disk draw. The title screen loaded on quiet volume. They listened upstairs for their parents: snoring. Breathing a sigh of relief the boys grinned at each other.

"I can't wait," squealed Dil.

The movie started and the two were engrossed. It was spooky at times, but they had to keep screams to a low volume, which was hard.

"This is so good," gushed Tommy after a few minutes.

"Know what'd make it even better?" asked Dil. "Tangy cheese Doritos, with sour cream dip!"

Dil produced both of those items. He opened the crisps, but had trouble with the dip. He pulled the lid as hard as he could, and finally it came off; but with too much force he lost control of the dip and it hit Tommy square in the face.

"Aww, gee, thanks Dil" Tommy moaned. "Now I gotta go cleanup."

He went to the kitchen and ran the tap. Water gushed out, which he splashed on his face. Looking up, he glanced out of the window, and in the moonlight he noticed a movement in his tree house. Tommy dropped the towel he was holding and shot back to the living room

"Dil!"

"Keep it down, T! What is it?"

"There's someone in our treehouse."

Dil's eyes widened, like two fried eggs. "Whoa. Are you sure?"

"Come take a look," said Tommy assertively. He led his brother into the kitchen, and they peered out. In the treehouse, sitting down, they could just make out a silhouette.

"Spooooookkky," commented Dil. "Well, I'm going back to the movie."

Tommy looked annoyed. "Aren't you gonna see who it is?"

"Not likely," said Dil. "What if it's an alien come to study us? I don't have time to be abducted, I have conspiracies to study."

"Well, I'm going to," asserted Tommy.

Dil was shocked. "T, are you mad? Seriously, what if they're dangerous?"

Tommy pondered. "I'll take a walkie talkie. You can have the other one. I'll call if there's trouble.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to phone the police?" muttered Dil.

"What, and get mum and dad involved, then they find out we stayed up late on a school night to watch the movie they specifically told us not to?" countered Tommy.

Dil looked stumped. "Well, you got me there, bro. Rather you than me in that treehouse though."

The boys found the walkie talkies, and a torch for Tommy, then Tommy put his shoes and a jumper and snuck out the back door as quietly as he could. He tiptoed across his garden. He could hear noises coming from the treehouse - it sounded almost like crying. Tommy reached the bottom of the ladder and slowly but silently climbed up. His intruder had not yet given indication that they knew someone was about the join them.

Tommy could feel his heart racing as he reached the top and stepped onto the platform. He nervously checked his pocket for the walkie talkie, reassuring himself that Dil was at the other end. The intruder was the other side of the wooden wall. Tommy gripped his torch and placed his finger on the button, ready to press. He took a deep breath and stepped around the corner.

"Who's there?" he growled.

"Aaahhh," screamed Kimi, shielding her eyes as a bright light shine in her face.

Tommy lowered the torch as he recognised his guest, but stood gawping at her. She sniffed, and looked anxious, awaiting his response.

"Kimi? What the...? What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, please leave a review if you liked what you read, reviews are greatly appreciated. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow, hope to see you then._


	2. Chapter 2: Treehouse Talk

_Hello and welcome back for chapter 2. This will be the longest and probably the most interesting chapter. If you enjoy it please leave a review :) thanks to those who have already shown their support for this story._

* * *

Kimi looked with surprise at Tommy, who stared back equally shocked. The torch was glaring at her, and she struggled to gather her thoughts together.

"Tommy! I'm sorry, I just... I..." she sniffed and rubbed her eye. In the dim light of his torch and the moon, Tommy could see her eyes were red and bloodshot - she had been crying. Tommy turned off his torch and sat down next to her, leaving the only in the moonlight.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Kimi hesitated. "I… um…"

Tommy looked at her dogmatically. "Kimi, it's nearly 1am on a school night and I've unexpectedly found you crying in my treehouse. What's going on?"

Kimi looked uncertain, then sighed. "I… had an argument with Chuckie. It was a pretty bad one and I wanted to get out of the house to get away from it all. I couldn't think of anywhere to go… then I remembered building this treehouse not too long ago, and how much fun we had that day. So, I came here. I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd still be awake."

Tommy smiled reassuringly "Does anyone know you're here?"

Kimi shook her head. "Chuckie and my parents are in bed. I snuck out quietly on my own."

At that moment Dil spoke over the walkie talkie. "T, you okay up there? Who is it?"

Kimi looked shocked. "Don't tell him I'm here!"

Tommy was surprised but complied. "Uh, it's fine, Dil, all under control."

"You gonna come back inside?" came the crackled voice of the younger Pickles brother.

"Um, maybe in a minute. Go back to watching the movie for now, I'll see you shortly," Tommy replied, and turned off the walkie talkie. He turned to Kimi and looked inquisitive.

"Why didn't you want Dil to know you're here?" he asked.

"I… don't like people seeing me like this. I don't want people knowing that Chuckie's got to me," she mumbled. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone you saw me."

"Oh," Tommy seemed sympathetic. "So, what did Chuckie say to get you like this?"

Kimi looked uneasy. "Tommy, you don't need to be involved in this. You should go back inside with Dil and watch your movie."

"Hey," Tommy looked offended. "You think I'm gonna leave you here like this? I presume you don't want to go inside, so if you're staying out here then I'm here with you. And you can tell me what's up, that can help you feel better."

"But, it's a family issue. You don't want to be involved, trust me," Kimi was assertive, but Tommy was not going to back down.

"I know, and when I argue with Dil – or anyone, for that matter – I know I have friends who'll look out for me," he replied softly.

"But…" Kimi stuttered.

Tommy put a hand on her shoulder. "Kimi, face it, if you found me like this what would you do?"

Kimi sighed. "I'd stay and wait for you to talk it out," she mumbled in defeat.

Tommy smiled. "So, talk. What could be such an issue that you don't want to talk?"

Kimi looked thoughtful, but nervous, like she was trying to work out what to say. "I… I like someone… a boy… and Chuckie sorta found out because I accidentally left my diary open on my desk… not that he should have been looking through my stuff anyway. But he went mad."

"Oh," Tommy seemed almost put out and removed is hand from her shoulder, but Kimi was too focused to notice. "Is… is it someone I know?"

"What?" asked Kimi, surprised by the question. She blushed slightly when she realised what she had been asked. "Oh, um, yeah, you know him. But, er… the point is, Chuckie is too controlling in my life. I mean, remember Halloween? He got so worked up."

Tommy thought back to last Halloween. Chuckie had thought that there was romance between Tommy and Kimi, and had got very angry, falling out with Tommy until he was convinced that there was nothing going on between the two.

"I guess Chuckie can be a bit overprotective," pondered Tommy. "But it's from a position of love. Like, he only wants to look out for his little sister."

"I know that," Kimi croaked, beginning to cry. "I know that he means well. But just because that is so, doesn't mean he's right. Some of the things he said really hurt. It's my life, why does he have to be a jerk and interfere?"

Kimi kicked the floor as she struggled to prevent further tears. Tommy leapt back slightly.

"What kind of things did he say?"

"Just… just how I'm betraying his trust. How I don't know what I'm doing, and don't understand how romance works. It's like I'm not even human sometimes, I'm just this commodity that he has to control. I can't help who I crush on! I get that's it's hard that I like his best friend, but I-"

Kimi gasped and covered her mouth as she realised what she had said. Tommy realised too.

"What?" he exclaimed. "You like… me? But I thought… But Halloween…?"

Kimi blushed, still teary, but they were now silently falling down her face. "I… yeah, I like you. I… have done for a while."

"But at Halloween, why didn't you say anything? In fact, when I thought you liked me you told be to 'get over myself'!" Tommy was puzzled, and almost angry.

"Halloween was one of the most stressful times of my life," gasped Kimi. "My brother was a jerk, I made you mad and I temporarily lost two of my best friends because Chuckie thought you and I had a thing going. Did you really think that I would admit to liking you in front of Chuckie?!"

"But… you could have said something afterward," argued Tommy.

"Well, I had my reasons," replied Kimi. "Chuckie would have still been mad if he found out, you were still with Rachel… and I guess I was embarrassed too. I'd never had a boyfriend, or even a crush before. My dad thought I liked Z when I first made friends with him, but that was just a friendship. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking about boys at that stage."

"What? But those initials in your garage, you said you wrote them two years before Halloween."

"So, I lied, and said two years instead of two weeks," cried Kimi, exasperated. "Tommy, I thought you were supposed to be comforting me, not interrogating! Besides, you ask why I said nothing, why didn't you say something?"

Tommy gasped and blushed. He fumbled over his words. "I… er… hey, what makes you so sure I like you back?"

Kimi looked right through him. "Tommy, I've been sure for a while. Ever since you let it slip at the bowling alley that you like me, I've watched you closely. I don't want to seem full of myself, but I can tell. Even now you're giving it away – if you didn't care what I thought of you, then you wouldn't be asking me a load of questions, you wouldn't remember all those details like when I said I carved the initials, and you wouldn't be blushing right now. But you are doing all of those things, because you do care about what I think of you, because you like me back."

Tommy was stumped. He couldn't help but be impressed by Kimi's intelligence. She had him by the nadgers. He smiled. "Okay, I admit it, I do like you back. And honestly, I'm over the moon you like me back. So, I guess do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Kimi glared at Tommy. "Tommy, don't you realise? It's not that simple. Of course, I want to be your girlfriend, but as soon as Chuckie finds out we're screwed. He'll get even angrier with me and he won't even talk to you. Then our friendship group that we've had since we were babies will be broken up. Do you want that?"

Tommy looked upset. "Well, no, I…," his face then turned to annoyance. "You know, I've actually dreamed about how I was gonna admit my feelings to you. I never figured that this was how it would pan out."

Kimi looked offended. "Do you think this is what I wanted? I really want to be with you, but I'm being realis-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips meeting her own. Kimi's eyes bulged as she realised what was happening. For a split second she considered resisting, but she chose to follow her heart and melted into the embrace.

After a few seconds Tommy broke the kiss and stared into Kimi's wide eyes. Shock and fear were there, but accompanied with inner conflict and a desire for more. Kimi stared back into Tommy's eyes. She saw confidence, maybe apprehension, but above all reassurance. Kimi was too shocked to say a word. Tommy smiled.

"You've never kissed a boy before, have you?" he asked cheekily.

Kimi blushed even more as the released each other. "Thanks for pointing that out," she muttered sarcastically. "Of course, you've kissed girls, haven't you, stud?"

"Well, uh… you were the best," replied Tommy hopefully.

Kimi looked unimpressed, then her expression softened. "Tommy, what was it like having a girlfriend?"

Tommy pondered. "Uh, I guess my first girlfriend was Olivia, but that was a short thing, so I don't have much to say about that. Then there was Rachel. I guess I spent a bit of time with her, but not that much. It was nice to know there was always someone thinking of you, and you had that someone special to spend time with."

Kimi seemed thoughtful. "Do you still think about Rachel?"

"Um, a bit. I mean, I don't really feel anything for her, but she was my first real girlfriend. We sorta ended badly though, remember?"

Kimi allowed herself a slight smile. "Yeah, that wasn't great. Do you think you're over it now?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Tommy. "I was more upset over the way we broke up than anything else. I liked Rachel, but we were different people and I didn't see her that much. I guess I only liked her because I thought she was pretty."

Kimi looked put out. "She wasn't that pretty."

Tommy gasped. "Kimi, that's harsh!"

Kimi sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm still all new to this kind of thing. I guess I was always a bit… jealous of her, because… because of how I felt about you."

Tommy blushed. "I like you for different reasons, Kimi, Like, Rachel I didn't really know but I've known you for ages and I know you more than I know most people. You're strong-headed and adventurous, and I get that because I am too. But you're also a supportive, caring person."

Kimi blushed, but seemed to perk up as she felt herself move closer to Tommy. Tommy noticed this and shuffled towards her too. "I, uh, also think you're pretty," he added.

Their faces were now inches from each other. "I really want to make something of us," whispered Kimi.

"And we can do that," asserted Tommy.

"But what about Chuckie?" the worry in Kimi's voice was obvious. Tommy grasped her hands in his own, to which she let out a small gasp.

"Our relationship doesn't revolve around him, Kimi. We could start in secret and see how it goes if you want," replied Tommy calmly.

"But what if he finds out?"

Tommy sighed. "The real question is, would it be worth it if he did? Ask yourself, Kimi, if you said no to me now, would you ever regret it?"

Silence. The pair stared long into each other's eyes, before finally Kimi found the answer she as looking for.

"Yes."

Tommy smiled. "Would you like to be my girlfriend? In secret, for now?"

"Yes."

Their lips met again as a new love blossomed.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, I will publish Chapter 3, the final chapter, tomorrow. Hope to see you then._


	3. Chapter 3: Satisfying Sleep

_Hello and welcome back to the final chapter of this short story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far, and I hope you enjoy the ending. Thank you to those who have shown their support already by favouriting, reviewing and following this story. If you have enjoyed it and you haven't already left a review please do so once you've finished reading, reviews are really appreciated!_

 _Also, at the time of writing it is New Years Day 2018 (in the UK at least) so happy new year to all who read this!_

* * *

The kiss lasted about a minute, but to them it felt like forever as they embraced each other, releasing repressions of emotion that had been held up for so long, enjoying the feeling of having another there.

They eventually broke apart. Tommy tasted salt and realised Kimi was crying.

"Kimi, what's up?"

Tears flowed down her face as she struggled to reply. "I… I'm sorry. It's just… I… I've wanted this moment for… for so long, and now it's here… but I never thought I'd get it… but I have… but I'm still angry with Chuckie… and he's still angry with me… because he thinks I like you… which I do… and now we're a thing… but he doesn't know… and it's liked 1.30am… and I have a science test tomorrow… and… and… I don't even know, but it's all so much."

Tommy wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend. He peered outside. The moon was bright, and added to a romantic atmosphere. "Kimi, please don't be sad."

Kimi smiled through her tears as she snuggled into Tommy's embrace. "I'm not sad, Tommy. Just a bit overwhelmed. But I'm glad you're here with me."

The couple stayed cuddled up to each other for a short while, staring out into the beautiful moonlight garden and simply enjoying one another's presence. Kimi had waited so long for this moment, but had never expected it to come, least of all after tonight's argument with Chuckie. But in the moment, she allowed herself to forget about Chuckie and melt fully into Tommy's embrace. She never wanted this moment to end…

After a while, Tommy finally moved. "We should probably sleep soon, it's nearly 2am."

Kimi reluctantly picked herself up. "Okay, I should head home I guess."

Tommy smiled "I'll walk you there."

Kimi looked surprised. "Tommy, you don't have to. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"No," Tommy affirmed, "it's late at night and I want to make sure you get home okay."

Kimi didn't really have much choice, so she agreed. The climbed down the ladder and walked out onto the street. It was a quiet night, and not too cold, and the moon and streetlights ably guided their way. As they walked side by side, Kimi reached out and grasped Tommy's hand. She giggled as they swung their arms back and forth together. As they reached the corner of Kimi's road, she stopped Tommy.

"Okay, I'd like you to leave me here now," she requested.

"But, your house is only over there. It's not like I have far to walk," replied Tommy confused.

"I know that," said Kimi, "but if anyone sees you arriving back at my house with me our secret will be revealed. I don't want that. Besides, here I can give you this."

Kimi stepped forward and met Tommy on the lips for a brief parting kiss. "Goodnight, Tommy. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Kimi," Tommy grinned. He watched as she walked to her house, climbed a tree and snuck into her house through her bedroom window. Once she was out of sight, Tommy returned home. He chuckled to himself as he walked down the street. Tonight's events were unexpected, but excellent.

He got back to his house and snuck in through the back door. Thankfully Dil had left it unlocked! There was no sign of his younger brother. Tommy figured Dil had gone to bed and went upstairs to bed.

Tommy entered his bedroom, but something grabbed him instantly. He tried to yell out, but he felt a hand clamp around his mouth.

"I've got you now, Pickles," growled a sinister voice.

But Tommy relaxed as he recognised the voice. He jammed his elbows backwards into the ribs of his brother and turned around in the dark to face him.

"Dil, what's the deal with that? You scared the life out of me," he whispered.

The younger Pickles brother was lying in pain on the floor, but still grinned. "Heh, all worth it, bro. Say, you were gone for ages, you missed a solid movie."

Tommy looked at Dil suspiciously. "So I'm back now."

"So, who was it that you spent so long with?"

"Uh… that's none of your business actually."

Dil raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you can come up with? You could have at least said it was Chuckie or something. Man, Kimi's gonna be disappointed when I tell her that her new boyfriend's an idiot."

Tommy's eyes widened. "Whaat? How could you possibly know that?"

Dil winked at his brother. "You just told me. Besides, it wasn't hard to work out anyway. I heard Kimi's voice in the background over the walkie talkie, and you don't sit there for like 2 hours without something happening."

"It wasn't 2 hours!" Tommy kicked his bed in anger, but turned to Dil. "Okay, so you've got me, me and Kimi are a thing now. BUT you can't tell ANYONE. Especially not Chuckie. This thing is a secret because Chuckie will go ballistic if he finds out. Okay?"

Dil grinned. "I got your back, T. No sweat. Besides, this is some great blackmail material for future use. Have a good sleep."

And with that Dil left Tommy's room. The older brother sighed as he changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Dil knowing was not ideal, but generally Dil was someone Tommy could trust. The main thing was that he was dating Kimi. Tommy beamed at his ceiling. He really liked Kimi, and was so excited to see where their relationship would go. This had been one brilliant night.

* * *

 _Here ends the story. Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review. Have a wonderful 2018 :)_


End file.
